Dreams Come True
by shiseru
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* The fanfic is based on the tale of Lu Bu, Diao Chan, and Dong Zhuo. A story about a girl who loses herself and dreams about the day where her dreams will come true. PG-13-Little kiddies be warned.
1. Broken Porcelain Doll

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to Koei. I, unfortunately, do not own it. 

**Author's Note**: Wow. FF.Net doesn't have much Dynasty Warriors fanfics. I guess I'll make my own! This fanfic is based on the tale of Lu Bu/Diao Chan/Dong Zhuo. And it's based on the Romance of the Three Kingdoms! I made up a little bit of stuff because I couldn't remember how Lu Bu killed Dong Zhuo. Sorry... Anyways, Lu Bu and Diao Chan all the way! Down with Dong Zhuo. He's fat and he sucks. Hope you like my fanfic and send me some reviews. :-)

Dreams Come True 

****

**Chapter One:** _Broken Porcelain doll_

The many nights she surrendered to him against her own will. Her innocence, once so pure, was lost. Yet she stayed to see his defeat. She wanted to see him cry in anguish and agony dying a merciless death. The many nights she dreamed that he was dead. But soon her dreams will come true… So long as Lu Bu was by her side. The beautiful knight in shining armor. The man of her very dreams. But how could he love something that was not pure? She wasn't worthy, although she knew he shared his love for her as well.

Sighing a sigh of defeat she nestled her head onto her silk pillow. She convinced the horrible fiend, Dong Zhuo, to let her have her own bedroom chambers. He grew bored of her anyways. She was silent, gloomy, and not full of life. She wasn't the person she used to be… Her childhood was ripped away from her. He was too busy with his other concubines to care. Too busy thinking of how to conquer the Qiao sisters. China's most beautiful songbirds. She had seen them once and they looked like mere children. Their beauty could not compare of the kingdom of Wei's, Zhen Ji, or the tribe of Nanman's, Zhu Rong. The only reason why Dong Zhuo still claims her was because he knew his adopted son, Lu Bu, loved her. The pig wanted his son to suffer.

Diao Chan fisted her hands and felt her long nails dig deep into the trenches of her skin. How she wanted to kill Dong Zhuo herself. A man so arrogant and selfish did not deserve to live. But soon, very soon, Lu Bu will kill him. And her fairytale romance can finally come true. "If I pray hard enough maybe my wish will come true," whispered Diao Chan to herself. She was forced to be with Dong Zhuo by her father. Her adoptive father, to say the least. She was summoned to bring down the end of Dong Zhuo and she had no other option but to play her role as a pawn in a game of chess.

Luckily Dong Zhuo has neglected her for the past year. A whole year. How many years has she been confined to this palace of horror? She didn't know but everyday she had to struggle the will to live. '_If I kill myself would Lu Bu still kill Dong Zhuo?_' '_Must I wait until Dong Zhuo's death to have my own?_' '_Would Lu Bu still love me even after I die…?_' Those were the constant thoughts that forever plagued her mind. "Must sleep…" Drifting off to a deep slumber her thoughts still have yet to reside.

A knock was heard from the door. "Lady Diao Chan?" a servant girl called from the other side.

"What do you want?" yawned the once-sleeping beauty as she sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Master Lu Bu wishes to see you in the Phoenix garden, Lady Diao Chan." Her heart skipped a beat and colour formed onto her pale cheeks. Springing to her feet she opened the paper-screened door and looked at the young servant girl in the eyes.

"Did he say what he wished to talk about?" She bit her bottom lip as she watched the young girl shake her head. "Very well. I will dress immediately and meet him at the Phoenix garden at once." She closed the door behind her and listened to the girl's footsteps walk away. "Why does he want to talk to me…?" she whispered to herself as she fell to the floor in disbelief. Snapping back into the harsh reality she gathered on her clothing and placed her hair into a bun, placing on her beautiful headdress. Looking at herself in the mirror she headed towards the Phoenix Garden to await Lu Bu's arrival.

Lu Bu stared into the Sakura tree standing beside him. The pale-pink cherry-blossoms reminded him of Diao Chan's beauty. "O, the beauty of the gods…" murmured Lu Bu as he caught a single cherry blossom petal on the palm his hand. Slowly opening his palm he watched the petal fly away landing with the rest on the dirt patched floor. He noticed a presence approaching and swiftly turned around. There he saw the lovely maiden that captured his heart and soul. She looked like a Siren in Greek mythology with her beautiful maiden face looking at the ground, cheeks flushed and long eyelashes covering her remarkable eyes. "So you've decided to join. Come now and stand beside me, Lady Diao Chan." She slowly moved her feet until she stood beside him. His muscular long fingers pulled up her soft pale chin making her look right into his dark brown eyes. Her eyes went wide as her cheeks turned crimson.

"What is it that you want, my lord?" stuttered Diao Chan as she watched his longing stare. His hand left her chin and cupped her soft cheek. She took a quick breath and gulped, trying to compose herself in front of Lu Bu.

"I've… Noticed that my father has forgotten about you. He and his other concubines. That man makes me sick… Why, he hasn't spoken to you for a year."

"So you've noticed." Sighed Diao Chan as she smiled at the handsome warrior. "I'm glad that he found enjoyment out of other women. Gives me more time to myself to think about other things on my mind."

"So the innocent beauty is cunning as a fox. I never thought," smirked Lu Bu as he released his hold on Diao Chan's cheek. "Just like a Siren luring a man to his death."

"So you like Greek mythology as well?" inquired Diao Chan, raising an eyebrow at Lu Bu.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I just can't help to think how you lured me into, you. How you have me wrapped around your fingers like a lovesick common dweller." His cold malicious voice tone made her tremble. Did he really think she had him wrapped around her fingers? Holding back her tears she failed to suppress her sob.

"Is that how you really think? That's funny because I see it the other way around. You're the one that has _me_ wrapped around _your_ fingers!" Tears sprang from her eyes as she took a step back from Lu Bu and looked at him defiantly. "You don't know how much pain I've been going through! Being used by Dong Zhuo against my own will! He took my innocence and what do I get in return? Please enlighten me on what do I get, Lu Bu!" She waited for him to answer but he kept silent. "I-I never really wanted to become one of his concubines… But it was my duty. O, my duty caused me all this pain I have to suffer for the rest of my life! But, let it be known, I'm happy he moved on to find other concubines he can use up and throw away. I was thrown away and my duty isn't even done. Not even close." She smiled a weak bittersweet smile and looked back down onto the floor watching her teardrops land onto cherry petals on the dirt floor.

"What was your duty you were sworn to commit to?" asked Lu Bu, his voice still edged with venom.

"… To rid of Dong Zhuo. For you, almighty Lu Bu, to kill your father." Lu Bu's eyes went wide in shock as he stared at Diao Chan. "But I didn't expect to have fallen for his son. Such a pity he thinks I'm an ill-Siren luring him into a web of lies and deceit…" Without hesitation Lu Bu embraced her burying his face into the top of her brown hair. She was startled and smiled joyously to Lu Bu returning his warm embrace. "Promise me to never let go. I knew if I prayed long and hard enough I'd have my wish come true." Lu Bu kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

"Master Dong Zhuo, where are you going off to early this morning?" asked another servant girl as she watched the short plump man brandish his sword tied onto his waist.

"I'm heading off to the Phoenix garden. Those new concubines were lovely last night, and all, but I need some fresh air." Bellowed Dong Zhuo and his patted his enormous stomach.

"As you wish, master." Said the servant girl and rushed off to do other housework.

_… To be continued._

Author: Ohoho! Dang Zhuo is going to Phoenix garden, eh? And Lu Bu and Diao Chan happen to be there! What will happen, hm? Hafta wait until next chapter. Unless you already familiar with the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Hehehe.


	2. Dance of Deception

Disclaimer: Don't own Dynasty Warriors… Koei does. I don't own Romance of the Three Kingdoms, either. Pooper scooper.

**Author's Note:** Whoa! Haven't updated in a very long time… Sorry. I suffer from "Serious-Fanfiction-Writers-Block". Anywho, I decided to try another attempt at creating the 2nd installation! I hope you all enjoy. Glad to see other Lu Bu/Diao Chan supporters! Whoo-hoo-whee!

**Dreams Come True**

By. Yot

**Chapter Two: _Dance of Deception_**

Dong Zhuo entered the Phoenix Garden taking in a breath of fresh air; however, something further into the garden caught his eye. It was a pair of two dark silhouettes embracing each other. The male had his head buried into the maiden's head. '_Who dares enter this garden of mine?_' Peering his eyes closely he figured the man wearing an enormous headdress upon his head was none other than his adopted son, the almighty, Lu Bu. '_What is my son doing here? Who is that maiden with him?_' Curiosity got the best of the short plump man as he advanced forward and hid behind a flower bush. Getting a closer view of the couples' embrace he figured the maiden was… '_DIAO CHAN!?' Anger flashed within his eyes as he sprang up from behind the bush and advanced towards his son and his concubine. "How dare you touch Diao Chan? She is my concubine, you ungrateful urchin! Your life ends here!" Extracting his sword from his sheath he advanced towards his son._

Lu Bu, having no weapon in his possession, pushed back Diao Chan and quickly ran past the sakura trees and flower bushes, exiting the Phoenix Garden. Dong Zhuo was much slower than his adopted son. His body was short and bulky compared to his tall, muscular, and fit adopted son. He tried to catch up with Lu Bu but he was too swift for Dong Zhuo to catch. Panting he turned towards his concubine. "Why were you with my son?"

Diao Chan shifted and tried to compose a good explanation for her meeting with Lu Bu. '_I have no other choice to lie to him… I must rid of Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu is the only one who can do it! Forgive me, Lu Bu.' "He forced me to go to the Phoenix Garden… I didn't want to. Please, my Lord, believe me! When you walked in on us," Diao Chan gave a dramatic pause and began to fake her tears, "he tried to force himself on me… I didn't know what to do! I was so scared… He's the most powerful warrior in China and I thought that if I refused to give myself to him he would surely kill me," Diao Chan began to falsify a sob and snuck a glance at Dong Zhuo. A look of anger and worry was etched onto his face. '_Bingo. He actually believed me, that gullible fool._'_

"O, I will seek vengeance upon, Lu Bu! I will thwart him of his power for you, Diao Chan!" And with that she watched the fat boar hurriedly ran out of the Phoenix Garden. A smiled gleamed onto her face as she watched Dong Zhuo try to jog as fast as his fat body could take him. Just as he exited the Phoenix Garden he collided with another person and fell to the floor.

"Preceptor! Forgive me! I was careless; let me help you up," horrified Li Ru rushed to the bulkier man's side and helped him up. "Let me guide you into the library, Preceptor…" Dong Zhuo stood onto his feet and swore under his breath.

"I let Lu Bu escape from me!" Li Ru gave Dong Zhuo a perplexed look but continued to lead him into the library in complete silence. Upon entering the library, Dong Zhuo enthroned himself on the chair as Li Ru stood in front of him with his head bowed. "What brought you to come and see me, Li Ru?" bellowed Dong Zhuo.

"I was walking through the main gate and saw Lu Bu running past me shouting that you were after him. I asked around and people said that you were chasing Lu Bu so I thought that I would come and find you to relieve your tension. I only made things worse by knocking you down. Please forgive me, Preceptor. I deserve to die," The Preceptor gave a humourless laugh and smashed his fist against the table.

"I won't kill you, Li Ru. You are my most loyal advisor. The only person I will thwart is, Lu Bu. I saw him trying to force himself on Diao Chan!" He broke the table into two pieces when he slammed his fist against the wood.

"That would be unwise, Preceptor. You see, without Lu Bu your kingdom will crumble. He is the most powerful warrior in all of China. If we lost him our kingdom would be in shambles. I advise you, as your loyal advisor, to give up Diao Chan to Lu Bu. If he dies it will be over for us; it will be over for _you." Dong Zhuo sighed after Li Ru finished giving him advice. "Need I remind you, Preceptor, that you have many other beautiful young concubines? Diao Chan is already 17. We have luscious 15 and 16 year old maidens we stole from a village we conquered. Don't you love ripe ones, the most?"_

"You're right, Li Ru. However, I will have to think my decision over." Li Ru bowed to Dong Zhuo and left the library.

Dong Zhuo appeared at Diao Chan's private quarters and entered the room. "What is that you want, my Lord?" Diao Chan was combing her silky brown hair in front of her mirror. Dong Zhuo stood at the doorway placing his hands on the side of his hips. "My Lord?" '_This is quite irritating…_' She turned towards the burly stout man and raised her eyebrows. '_Doesn't he have other women to play with?'_

"I've come up with a decision, Diao Chan. I'm going to give you to Lu Bu." Diao Chan dropped her mirror and panicked. '_O, heaven's no! What if Lu Bu refuses to kill Dong Zhuo if I were to be his!? I must come up with something!_'

"How can you even think of handing me down to someone of _low stature? How can I possibly fall from grace and into the clutches of Lu Bu? This was Li Ru's doing, wasn't it?"_

"Why, yes but it seemed—"

"You know he became friends with Lu Bu in a short amount of time. It could be a ploy from your son, have you ever thought of _that_?" '_Forgive me, Lu Bu. I have to do this._' Diao Chan grabbed a dagger from her drawer and placed it to her throat; Dong Zhuo reached out his hand in horror. '_If Li Ru discovers my plan, I'm ruined. I have to find out a way to get out of this palace so he cannot discover any further plans…_'

"Put that dagger down, Diao Chan! I'll do anything!" bellowed Dong Zhuo, frightened as a worthless coward.

"I fear I cannot stay in this palace for long… Lu Bu might find a way to force himself onto me." The manipulative concubine gave a sad glance at the Imperial Preceptor and began to fake weeping.

"Fear not, Diao Chan! I shall send you to my other palace in Mei so Lu Bu can no longer force himself upon you." Diao Chan smiled and nodded, watching Dong Zhuo leave her quarters. '_Now I must find a way to hasten Lu Bu to kill Dong Zhuo…_'

_… To be continued._

Author: That was the next installation! Sorry for the really long wait! I had no idea what to write! I'm such a failure… Thank you for all the kind reviews! And threaten me when I don't update because I get really scared and try to update as soon as I can! Just kidding! No flames. Thanks a bunch, you swell people! Oh yeah, me and Chunsa wrote a humor fanfic called, "Frivolous: The Fanfic" and if you guys check out that fanfic and review I will be really happy! And with my pen tablet coming in the mail I will draw a purdy piccie for you guys and gals, ya' get? Thanks! :D


End file.
